


I'm Going to Kill You

by deluxekyluxtrashcan (rhoen)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood, Gratuitous Violence, M/M, Stabbing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/deluxekyluxtrashcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux finally does something he's been meaning to do for a while now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Going to Kill You

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this to be part of... idk, some gangster AU, modern day criminals, whatever. Anything you like, really. I had a bad day. I had an awful day. I think I've found a new form of therapy, and I'm not sorry.  
> Please check the tags and warnings before reading. You gotta squint to see the shipping, but it's there?
> 
> Thank you to chickadddddd for being a gem and reading over this for me <3
> 
> idk why anyone would but **do not translate or repost this fic without my express permission.**

Hux didn't even have to say it. Kylo knew what was coming. He did nothing to stop the blade. He did nothing to divert its path as Hux brought it up in a strong, sharp movement, cold steel penetrating Kylo's chest and catching sickeningly on bone as it pierced his lung. Kylo’s eyes widened in surprise at the impact, air being forced from his lungs in a breathless rush.

Hux's lip twitched up in satisfaction, and he tore the knife from Kylo's body, feeling the first warmth of Kylo's blood on his hand, slicking the grip. It wasn't enough to make his hand slip, though, and he drove the knife into Kylo's abdomen again, thrusting with a soft exhale and listening to Kylo's sharp gasps the blood flowed too freely and wet his hand too thickly for him to maintain the tight, controlled grip he wanted. It took more effort than it should have to pull the blade free one final time, and Hux fell back half a pace, eyes wide and alive, blood singing, as he realised what he'd done.

"Fuck," Kylo breathed, his hand coming up to his chest as he bent forward, face creased in pain. "You really..."

His gaze finally left Hux's, the surprise giving way to realisation as Kylo examined the blood flowing from the violent wounds. It was as if he had to pull his hand away and see the evidence - rather than feel it - in order to process what had just happened. Hux tried to catch his own breath as Kylo started struggling to draw his. Air sounded wet in his lungs, blood mixing and burbling in his chest, and after a soft cough, crimson spattered Kylo's lips, forced there by punctured lungs. Another cough pushed even more up, and Hux regarded Kylo calmly as the other man bled out steadily. Kylo always wore black, but red was his colour.

"Are you going to call an ambulance?"

Kylo's voice was thin, his breathing laboured. Hux was enjoying the sight far too much, and almost laughed at the memory of their last encounter. Kylo had taken a piece out of him - out of his neck, to be precise - and then left him bleeding in an alleyway; but not before calling for help. Amusingly, it seemed that Kylo thought they were still playing that game. He thought they were still indulging in the violent, bloody dance that had gone on for months, both irritating and exciting Hux beyond reason.

Hux wasn't playing any more.

"For someone like you? No, I think not," he dismissed airily, closing the distance between them again and grabbing Kylo's chin roughly. Kylo should have been beneath his notice, but something about the man was fascinating. Bloodied gloves slid wetly over bloodied skin, and Hux could smell the metallic tang on Kylo's breath as a warm puff of air gust over his face. No, Kylo really was going to die. Hux had a hard time suppressing the delight he felt. It was finally over. He would finally be rid of the annoyance.

Kylo didn't whimper or beg. He simply kept his eyes open, staring at Hux. It was clear he was weakening, and trying to refrain from coughing. Hux didn't even bother letting go or moving back, and warm blood splattered across his mouth, chin and neck, feeling very much like satisfaction.

"No," Hux repeated, his voice soft and low in the space between them, almost tender. He could taste Kylo's blood in his mouth now. "You don't deserve to live."

"And you do?"

Hux smirked, taking in the increasing pallor of Kylo's skin and the thickening smell of blood. Each breath was agony for the other man.

"Of course. I won."

It was as simple to that, for Hux. Kylo might have been an amusing distraction, but it was time to move on. It was over.

Hux let go and stepped back, watching as Kylo struggled to remain standing. He swayed dangerously for a few seconds and then went down, a pained cry tearing from his bloodied lips as the impact jolted his wounds. Hux realised he was still smirking.

"Although I will admit," he added, slowly moving the knife back to its sheath, caring nothing for the blood dirtying the blade. "You played a good game."

That was as close as Hux would ever come to acknowledging the fact that some part of him had enjoyed their twisted relationship, and they both knew it. As Hux let his gaze flicker one final time over the fallen man, before he turned and walked away for good, he saw Kylo's lips twitch up in what looked like satisfaction. He'd be dead soon. Hux let him have that moment.

He let himself have it too. As he left the darkened alley, wiping Kylo's blood from his face using his sleeve and shoving his dirtied hands deep into the pockets of his large overcoat, Hux was quietly applauding the man who had not only managed to intrigue and challenge him, but also accepted his fate so gracefully. If he'd begged or pleaded Hux would have been furious with him. As it was, he was content; satisfied. Kylo had been a worthy adversary.

It was a pity the town hadn't been big enough for the both of them.


End file.
